A Weird Day at Hogwarts
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This rating is for the possibly horrible mental images this story will give. This story is really funny!


A/N I just needed to do a little comedy. I thought I would do this little challenge I found somewhere. Enjoy!

Warning! I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter.

The Challenge:

Pick 3 out of the following 4 sentences to insert anywhere in your fic. It must make sense; no random inserting. (Okay that sounded kind of wrong…cough) ß That was Aileen's commentary try to refrain from modifying them.

1. Harry later realized, upon quiet reflection, that it had not been wise to welcome Mad-Eye Moody back from his three month stint in St. Mungo's Mental Ward by jumping from behind a door and shouting "Boogah Boogah Boogah!"

2. There were some things the human mind was just not built to handle. Lord Voldemort in a floral bikini was at the top of the list.

3. "Ninety-four bottles of butterbeer on the wall," sang Snape, "Ninety-summin' bottles of stuff. If one of 'em hic fingies should happen to fall, forty-seven bottles of - hang on. 'ere what're you lookin' at, Peasley? Wotter?"

"Professor, if you don't stop coming back from the pub without your trousers you're going to get fired, you know?"

4. Hermione looked up from the enormous tome. "The spell doesn't wear off for at least a day. It looks like you three are just going to have to get used to being girls."

A Weird Day at Hogwarts

Hermione didn't think things could get much stranger than being a witch attending school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But something that rarely happens if ever happened. Hermione realized she was wrong! Merlin forbid Hermione being wrong about something. Hermione came to this realization when she ran into Harry and Ron. Well to be more appropriate Harriet and Ronda.

Harry and Ron began to explain why they looked like drag queens. "Well, we got into a fight with Malfoy again. And he cursed us to be girls. And because we were angry too we cursed Malfoy too." Harry finished explaining as Hermione saw that Malfoy was standing with Harriet and Ronda. "Wow Malfoy you make a pretty girl! You could pass for a veela. This is so sad that a guy is prettier than me…" Hermione said when she saw Malfoy. "I know I'm beautiful Granger but can you just help us find the counter curse?" Malfoy screeched in his girly sounding voice. Hermione nodded while muttering about a ferret and P.M.S. Hermione and the three "girls" made their way to the library.

Hermione looked up from the enormous tome. "The spell doesn't wear off for at least a day. It looks like you three are just going to have to get used to being girls." Hermione said in her famous know-it-all tone she learned from McGongal. "How are we going to get through the day like this!" Yelled a hysterical Ron or shall I say Ronda.

Just then the four girls heard singing in the hall and they went to investigate the horrible sound. Just then the sight of a drunken Snape filled their eyes. "Professor, if you don't stop coming back from the pub without your trousers you're going to get fired, you know?" Draco said calmly as if this was a normal occurrence. "What do you mean? He does this often?" Hermione asked Malfoy. "Ninety-four bottles of butterbeer on the wall," sang Snape, "Ninety-summin' bottles of stuff. If one of 'em hic fingies should happen to fall, forty-seven bottles of - hang on. 'ere what're you lookin' at, Peasley? Wotter?" Snape asked Ronda and Harriet. Hermione couldn't believe her snarky potions master was drunk!

Just then Harriet screamed in horror clutching her head while the others looked at her as if she were mad. "What is it now Harry?" Hermione asked while touching Harriet's arm. "I just had a vision! It was from Voldemort, he was trying on a floral bikini for Wormtail! OH THE HORROR!" Harry screamed as he took off down the hall. "Poor Harry." Hermione stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. There were some things the human mind was just not built to handle. Lord Voldemort in a floral bikini was at the top of that list.

Well after that display everyone left to his or her respective parts of the castle. Everyone tried to put the mental image of Voldemort in a floral bikini out of their poor minds. The next day Draco, Ron, and Harry were back to normal and Snape had one hell of a hangover. Hermione was the same as always all though a bit sad about Harry and Ron turning back into guys.

Our characters were at breakfast when Dumbledor made an announcement. "Good morning students! First I'd like to tell you all that I am not wearing underwear! (all students shriek in disgust) Secondly Professor Moody is back from St. Mungo's to teach DADA. Have a good day!" Dumbledor sat down and everyone just stared at the crazy old man.

After that horrific breakfast the trio plus Draco Malfoy made their way to DADA. And Harry decided to go ahead of the group and surprise ole Mad- Eye. So Harry hid behind the door and shouted "BOOGAH, BOOGAH, BOOGAH!" This incident however caused poor Mad-Eye to curse Harry into a coma.

A week later Harry awoke from the coma. And left the hospital wing. Harry later realized, upon quiet reflection, that it had not been wise to welcome Mad-Eye Moody back from his three month stint in St. Mungo's Mental Ward by jumping from behind a door and shouting "Boogah Boogah Boogah!" This teaches us all a lesson to not scare Mad-Eye Moody.

Hermione was thoroughly convinced the whole wizarding world had gone mad, or well at least those in Hogwarts especially when she ran across Professor Sprout making out with Professor Flitwick. Hermione was so disturbed by all these events that she was sent to St. Mungo's for treatment.

THE END

A/N This is my funny little fic. Please comment and tell me if it was funny!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
